


Without Arrows

by Deejae_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Multiple Crossovers, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Threesome - F/F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejae_Jane/pseuds/Deejae_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not going to be pleasant and I need you to not lash out. I didn’t do anything wrong.”<br/>Katniss nodded. “I promise.”<br/>“Good…” Thordis said. “It began shortly after you ate those berries.” </p><p>Katniss finds herself in a new world, with a new mission. Save two people from making the biggest mistake of their life. Katniss never knew she would be playing demonic cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Arrows

_Only one of you will leave this place alive._

_There can only be one victor._

_We lied._

_Peeta will die._

They thought her cold and callous. When would she turn on him? When would her arrow pierce his skull, his last her cruel smile.

It had always been too good to be true.

Anger made Katniss weak. Her jaw tightened, the tears threatening to overflow. She swallowed down the screams. She wanted to point at the false sky and demand they change their minds. _They will never change their minds._ Only violence ended violence, only a sword could stop a sword.

She had promised Prim she would return home. But this was too much. She would return home an honored murderer or not at all.

            Peeta was a good person, good like Katniss would never be. He cared about people—cared about her—and it made her feel weird, as if she were breathing in sand or looking out a blurred window. The world was not right.

            It took her a moment to come back to herself, after the announcement. She looked at Peeta and the berries in her hand. Clenching her fingers around them, she said, “We’ll wait it out.”

            Peeta nodded, numbly. He read like an open book. His eyes, especially, were open. He was scared, uncertain, and hesitant like a new deer. There was nothing about Peeta that suggested he was a killer by nature. Just like Prim, he was meant to protect and be protected. He would rather die than leave this field without her.

            She put the berries back into the pouch. She made sure Peeta saw her do it.

            “Peeta,” Katniss said softly. “We’re going to make it out of here.”

            Peeta nodded, hopeful. “If you think so.”

            “We just have to wait it out, they won’t let us die,” Katniss whispered into his ear. Then, with a sense of overwhelming unfairness, she kissed him on the mouth and pushed him off the cornucopia.

            Katniss could feel the electric eyes of the Capitol watching her. Peeta screamed her name, realizing what she intended to do.

            With a jerk, Katniss popped the berries into her mouth. They tasted tart, melting like chocolate. She felt the burning moments later, like she had swallowed acid. Her vision narrowed almost instantly, black weaving in with the suddenly too bright sunlight.

            Then, right before her hearing gave out, she heard the sound of a cannon.

Xxx

 

Those who cannot tell what they desire or expect

Still sigh and struggle with indefinite thoughts

And vast wishes.

-R.W. Emerson

 

The room was dark, the buzzing of electricity unfamiliar to Katniss. She turned on her side and vomited onto the floor. The substance tasted of ash. She felt, oddly, like she was in liquid, for her eyes blurred out of focus so often. The room was wavering.

 She made a low moan and shifted weakly. Her body did not answer like she was used to. She must have been drugged.

A hand came down on her shoulder and shook her. She went still, wondering how she didn’t sense the movement until the person was right beside her.

“Calm down, you have been through a lot,” the voice said. It sounded breathless and forced, sexless. “I am going to turn on the lights, so close your eyes.”

Katniss obeyed, wanting answers more than proving a point. The lights blazed on, making Katniss feel ill. She felt like… shit.

When she finally felt that her eyes wouldn’t burn out of their sockets, she opened them slowly. She had to blink a few times to get oriented.

The room was rather small, with cabinets and counters lining one wall and a large TV screen on another. Katniss was on a large bed, covered in green sheets. She thought it might be a medical room, but it looked almost like a bedroom. There were pictures of the ocean on one wall, a forest on another.

Katniss had been saved, for whatever reason. The woman in the corner wore a nurse uniform and was digging through a cabinet filled with folded towels.

Katniss wanted to ask why she was still alive, why the berries didn’t work. She was still alive and somewhere in the Capitol. She wondered if she was going to be turned into an Avox or some sort of slave. Maybe they let her family believe she died and were going to turn Katniss into some sort of science experiment.

“Am I…” Katniss started to say, but her jaw felt wrong. The voice was weaker than what she was used to.

            “Ah, you want answers,” the girl said, her voice like rich butter. “I shall go get Thordis.”

            The girl left the room, never turning to even acknowledge Katniss. The girl’s red hair was a banner behind her. Maybe some Avox could speak. It would be foolish to mute someone who was going to be assisting you in the medical facilities.

            The girl did not return. Instead, the door opened and a dark skinned woman entered. She wore a black dress and long, white boots. Her hair was braided around her head, dyed an unnatural white. Her skin was the color of rich mahogany. Her eyes were yellow, like a snakes.

            The woman smiled, showing sharpened teeth. “I am Thordis. Kana told me you were awake and asking questions,” the woman said. When she spoke, it sounded like air travelling through a long tunnel. Her letters hissed.

            “I… I don’t know,” Katniss said.

            “I am sorry about what has happened to you,” Thordis said. She approached Katniss slowly. “I was selected to speak with you about your new position here… at the Center.”

            Katniss blinked. She wanted to see Peeta and Prim. She wanted to go home. She wanted anything but this white and green room, this freaky Capitol agent. Thordis looked like some kind of animal and it made Katniss’ skin crawl.

            “Your name is Katniss Everdeen and you come from a place called Panem,” Thordis said. She was looking down at a strange device, it seemed to be an electronic file. It looked like a piece of glass with letters arranging themselves on the surface in black.

            Katniss nodded.

            “You ended your life by eating poisoned berries to save the man you loved,” Thordis asked. “You can say yes or no. Or just nod.”

            “Y…es.”

            “Where do you think you are?” Thordis asked after a moment.

            “The Capitol,” Katniss said. “I must have survived…”

            “You did not. You died in the arena,” Thordis said. She turned the device off and put it back in her pocket.

            Katniss shook her head. “I am talking to you.”

            “Let me speak before you interrupt me. My name is Thordis of the Mountains. My home was destroyed five hundred years ago, when a volcano erupted. There were ships to take people away and I gave up my seat for a man I loved.”

            Katniss didn’t know what to think. Prim often said, “It feel like a thousand years ago” but Thordis seemed serious, honest even. She believed these lies. What had the Capitol done to her? What would the Capitol do to Katniss, to make her forget?

            “Then I died. I woke up here, in a new body, with only my memories of a time before… this,” Thordis said. She gestured to the dark skin, the yellow eyes. “I was human, pale, with beautiful blonde hair. Now I am something else, entirely. I did not get the choice of a body, there were very few options. When a demon dies, their bodies are often harvested for those of us not slated for death.”

 

When she turned, Katniss was surprised to see her eyes were red.  The girl’s ears were pointed and her hands sported long claws.

            “What did you do to yourself?” Katniss whispered, voice dry. “You look like a snake.”

            “You are very clever,” the girl said. There was no hint of mockery or sarcasm. It seemed like a genuine compliment. “Most people assume I am a sort of cat, with the claws, but you got the teeth right off.”

            “Who are you?’ Katniss whispered.

            “My name is Thordis,” the woman said. “Thordis of the Mountains. Not that it will mean anything to you, or anyone anymore.”

            Thordis paused, her lean face crumpling up. She looked ready to cry. Her red eyes flickered yellow. Katniss figured she must be wearing contacts of some sort. The way Cinna could make false fire, this girl had false eyes. _Contacts_ , Katniss remembered them being called.

            Thordis approached Katniss like one approaches an unruly horse, hands out, slow steps. Katniss listened to the deep voice explain what was going on, not really taking it in.

            “I am going to unhook you now. Then we are going to get you to a real room…” Thordis finished. She helped Katniss to sit, letting the weak girl lean heavily on her.

Katniss felt dizzy. She tried to move her body, but it felt dense and uncomfortable. She wanted to ask the girl but didn’t know how to voice it.

            “You must feel stroppy,” Thordis said. She helped Katniss to stand. “It will pass when you get used to moving the new muscles. Poison is a bitch on the body.”

            Katniss nodded, wanting to go back to sleep. The door opened without Thordis having to twist the doorknob. The hallway outside was decorated with strange art, mountains made out of silver, rivers with purple fish leaping from them.

            “Those are scenes from dead worlds,” Thordis said. She stopped in front of picture of a lush jungle. “That is where I was born.”

            Katniss didn’t say anything. Obviously the Capitol had taken things from Thordis that Katniss would never understand. All the questions she had evaporated the moment they started moving again. Katniss felt ten feet taller, her limbs at an awkward angle. She walked with her eyes closed, trusting Thordis to find the right room.

            Katniss must have fallen asleep, because she woke up on a couch. People were speaking, voices rising in anger.

            “What have you done!?” a man said, sounding irate. “She was supposed to die, not be given a new…”

            “I will have you know!” Thordis said. “She wasn’t supposed to die. She was supposed to save herself and let Peeta die.”

            “I don’t care!” the man screamed. “We don’t need more clingers.”

            Katniss opened her eyes, taking in a strange sight. Thordis stood in front of a desk, waving around a manila folder. The man at the desk…

            Was a toddler. A talking toddler. 

            “Where am I?” Katniss demanded. She didn’t bother to sit up, it felt like way too much energy. She wondered if they had drugged her, because she felt like all the fight had left her limbs eons ago. If she never had to walk again she would be overjoyed.

            The toddler gaped. “She isn’t supposed to be awake now!”

            “She woke up when I brought her over here, asked me questions about some capital.” Thordis turned to look at Katniss, smile stretching across her dark face. “She is very strong, even in the new body.”

            The words seemed to awaken something in Katniss. “New body?” Katniss demanded.

            The toddler scowled.

            “Fine, show her,” he said. Then he turned his chair around and that was the last Katniss saw of him for a long time.

            Thordis lifted Katniss off the couch and helped her walk out of the door. Katniss felt more in control of her body, but an uneasy feeling crept through her. Before, when her body didn’t respond in a way she was used to, she blamed drugs and exhaustion. But…

            They walked for ten minutes in silence. Katniss didn’t want answers, she wanted to go home. She knew she would not know what questions to ask. Thordis did not seem like the type to talk about personal matters in a hallway, empty or not.

            They arrived at a green door. “These are the personal wings,” Thordis said. “We can make it to your preference.”

            She pushed Katniss through a plain white hallway. They stopped at a yellow door with a blue number 12 on it. Thordis seemed to find this amusing. She laughed when she pointed out the number. “Thought you might…”

            Katniss shot her an unpleasant look. Thordis locked her jaw and pushed open the door. Inside was an apartment, kitchen and living room combined. There were three doors in the back, which Thordis said was an office, bathroom, and bedroom.

            Thordis took Katniss into the bedroom, which was furnished with a basic bed and dresser. On the back of the door hung a full length mirror, of a quality that Katniss had never seen. She would have focused more on the quality of the room if not for the stranger staring back at her.

            The only thing familiar was the braid hanging down her back. Nothing else belonged to the girl Katniss Everdeen had been.

            Her hair was a pale brown, bangs hanging in her eyes. Her face was rounder, with high cheekbones and a thin, sharp chin. Her mouth was fuller, her nose straighter. It was the eyes that made Katniss want to flee, they were the same dark red as Thordis had. She was taller, with longer limbs, and small breasts. She looked about 14.

            While Katniss would not call the girl staring back at her pretty, she looked sturdy, something Katniss could respect. Closing her eyes, she felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. She wanted to know what happened but could not put the sense of betrayal into words.

            “Say what you need to,” Thordis said. “I will not explain myself again.”

            “What did you do to me?” Katniss demanded. “This is not me. I don’t sound like me. I don’t look like me. I am not me!” She lashed out at Thordis, stumbling forwards. She landed against the bed, the fight leaving her again.

            Thordis stood on the other side of the room, as if teleporting there. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “I saved you from a very bad future,” Thordis said.

            “What did you do to me!?” Katniss screamed. “Why do I look like…?”

            “I put you in a new body,” Thordis said. “You died.”

            “I didn’t….” Katniss said.

            “You ate _Akuna berries._ Those will kill you,” Thordis said. “Now, do you want to know what happened or do you want to sulk?”

            “I… I want to know,” Katniss said.

            “Then I will tell you,” Thordis said. She sat on the bed next to Katniss. “This is not going to be pleasant and I need you to not lash out. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

            Katniss nodded. “I promise.”

            “Good…” Thordis said. “It began shortly after you ate those berries.”

           

 


End file.
